Gomen Nasai
by Go stick your head in a toilet
Summary: Hours. Minutes. Seconds. That was what it had come down to and she hadn’t been able to do anything to protect them. Rain soaked through her chilling her bones but all she was to caught up in her turmoil to take notice.


**Gomen Nasai**

by: Toilet

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin but I own all original characters and the plot of this story.

Summary: _Hours. Minutes. Seconds. That was what it had come down to and she hadn't been able to do anything to protect them. Rain soaked through her chilling her bones but all she was to caught up in her turmoil to take notice._

7 years since the murder of her family Hitaru Suisei returns to Tokyo to honor them. Meeting Tae along her path she is offered shelter and food for her short visit. Through her grief she sees light in the darkness, and comes home a new person.

-- GN --

_Prologue_

Morning light tumbled into the darkened room splaying across the back of a young woman no older than 17 years old. Quietly packing a small amount of clothes into a saddle bag she paused as her nutmeg eyes slid to a locket sitting on her desk. It unknowingly causing both hurt and comfort in her soul.

Sitting back on her haunches the girl, her name Hitaru Suisei, stared at it in contemplation. It was beautifully crafted with white gold, with a simple design of a dove on the front. Taking it carefully in her slightly bronzed hand Hitaru turned it reading the inscription on the back.

"_Be not afraid for we are with you, always."_

Her hardened expression softened for a fraction before the invisible wall was rebuilt to steady her emotions. Slipping on the locket it fell gently against her collar bone, the cool metal sending a chill against her warm skin. Leaning over her bag Hitaru continued the methodical arranging of clothes. The only sounds within the room were the gentle rustling of her clothes and sanitary items as she placed them within the bag.

Tying the bag so nothing would spill out Hitaru felt a lone tear drip down her face. Wiping it from her face she tried in vain to push down the sudden need to break out into hysterics.

God she hated being so vulnerable and weak, she hated herself for not having enough strength, hated herself for not protecting them that day. Her hands shook as Hitaru tried to rein her emotions. Clamping her eyes tightly shut she clasped the locket trying to draw out some sort of comfort. Cold metal was all she could find as the nutmeg eyed girl steadied her breath and opened her eyes. Slowly she let go of the locket and stood dragging the saddle bag with her as she did.

Hefting it over her shoulder Hitaru glanced around her room for a second longer before walking out the door shutting it firmly behind her. The past week had been silent in her home, the other occupants gave respect to the day that was quickly approaching.

The day of her family's murder.

It had been 7 years yet the ache and loneliness had never decreased, but had never increased. It had stayed at a mind numbing pace year after year. Usually she was ok any other time but now it seemed as if it was happening all over again. The house would always seem to become quiet and it was as if everyone was waiting on held breaths to see what would happen this time. They thought she didn't see the sympathetic looks she got from her _family_ but they were wrong she caught the look every time.

Reaching the end of the hallway it opened up into the sitting room, or tea room whichever you preferred to call it. Sitting at the table was a slightly tall man with sleek black hair that was loosely braided. His narrow dark eyes gave off a sense of authority and intimidation. The woman who sat across from him was absolutely gorgeous and flawless in anyway. She had mixed blood running deep within her veins, and it fit her features just fine. Her skin was pale as paper and brought out her slim upturned eyes as well as her full mouth, her dark hair tumbled down her back sitting just below her hips.

They were the oldest in the home the man, Keiji Minamoto, being 32 and the woman, Sakura Yachi, at 29 years old. Taking a look at the girl the air stilled and became tense. Sakura set down her cup and turned signaling for Hitaru to take a seat for moment.

Complying quietly the 17 year old folded her legs underneath her and rested her hands on her lap. Keiji poured a cup of tea and set it in front of the younger girl as some sort of comfort.

"So you are leaving I see," bluntly spoke Sakura, her usual firm voice softened as if speaking to a child.

Confirming the speculation the quiet girl spoke," Yes, it's best if I start out as early as I can."

The room lapsed in silence once more, the air more at ease than before. Hitaru's tea remained untouched as her hands remained in her lap.

"How long are you going to be gone?"

Looking over toward Keiji, Hitaru shrugged," As long as I feel it is necessary."

Both man and woman nodded in silent consent, it wasn't very looked upon to leave for such a long period of time. They had gotten by this far without the government not finding them, but the members of the household still carried a silent fear of being found out and hung for treason against the government during the Bakumatsu. Many of them had already been found and killed or some of the luckier ones had made it out of the country and were long gone.

Who were they? They were the Eien Honoo, but that was another tale. The important thing was, though they still supporters of Eien Honoo, they were alive and well.

Getting up from her position Hitaru nodded toward them before turning and striding out the door after Sakura mumbled a "Be careful."

Stepping off of the polished wood of the wrap around porch Hitaru breathed deeply and headed over toward a black mare that grazed on the grass. Running a hand over her silky coat she felt a sense of ease toward her turmoil deep in her heart.

"It's just you and me for now Inari," softly spoke Hitaru as she fastened the saddlebag before swinging up onto the named horse. Knickering softly toward Inari and adding pressure on the sides of her belly the horse took off at a brisk walk. The horse moved smoothly and fluently as Hitaru directed her toward the dirt path that led into the forest.

Unknown to her the household watched worriedly as the 17 year old faded into the tree line.

-- GN --

A/N: Well how was that for a prologue? I'm sorry if it was a bit confusing so let me enlighten on the whole part of why these people live together and why they hide from the Government. Keep in mind this is all made up within the vast space of my brain!

The Eien Honoo (Which I think roughly translates out to Eternal Flame in Japanese, but I'm not sure) were a neutral group fighting for those who paid the largest sum. Their main purpose? No one knows for sure, but they did the dirty deeds of the both the rebels and the government during the Bakumatsu. At the end of the Bakumatsu, when the government came to power, they were deceived and charged for treason against their country for unlawful acts and inhumane murders. The resulting punishment was inevitable, death.

Many tried to escape the country, but few made it out of the country alive. Ones who stayed within Japan either went into hiding or fought. The group of Eien Honoo the story is focused on is one of the groups who went into hiding within the forest near Hakone.

A/N: I think that just about sums it up! I plan on using these characters in upcoming stories later down the road. If you have anymore questions just put it into your review and I'll put answers in the next author note. Thank you and till next time,

Toilet


End file.
